


Clubbing

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [21]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Clubbing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Husbands, Hybrids, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Loving Marriage, M/M, True Love, Trust, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Yuta is going clubbing!
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Clubbing

Yuta had been missing loud music and dancing for a long time. When his studies were not yet a streak of late nights studying and endless homework, the hybrid often visited nightclubs to enjoy colorful drinks and an overflowing dance floor.

Taeyong was unfortunately not the type of party animal. Clubs have always made him reluctant. The Korean complained about the shortness of breath in these small, cramped rooms that couldn't accommodate all the guests. He also disliked the smell of sweaty bodies rubbing against each other, vomiting teenagers or couples making out in toilets.

Usually, he helped his beloved in choosing an outfit for going out, putting on make-up, and styling his hair, but he never accompanied him. Being too caring though, Yuta always had to have someone with him and it was usually Doyoung who now had to say goodbye to partying for a long time for the sake of a child.

So it took a lot of time for the Japanese to pamper Taeyong to finally let him go to the club by himself. Yuta understood his husband's fears, he knew that they didn't result from jealousy but concern, but he really wanted to be able to finally dance, which he couldn't do for almost half a year, because he was always busy with something.

"Yongie! Please!" The Japanese began to blink his eyes, shining with determination, and Taeyong finally gave in, agreeing to his request.

"I have only one condition. Let me drop you off and bring you back. This will make me calmer." The Korean scratched his lover behind his cat's ear.

"Sure, it's a deal!" Yuta hugged his husband and then ran to the bedroom to find something nice to wear.

Two hours later, Taeyong dropped him off at his favorite club and said goodbye affectionately, kissing him on the lips.

"You look gorgeous. Have fun, babe. " He said, and a moment later drove away.

Yuta quickly found himself among the partying people and it didn't take him long to get on the dance floor. The music was loud, the hybrid could barely hear the laughter of the people around him, but he didn't mind at all. He loved dancing and having a good time. In between song changes, he danced with a lot of people, but when some disturbed his personal space too much, he politely shunted them and changed sides.

Near midnight the boy decided to take a short break and turned towards the bar to buy himself a sweet drink. He took an empty chair by the bar and was enjoying cool alcohol when someone unexpectedly slapped his butt.

"Hey beauty, would you like a drink?" The stranger asked, and his gaze was shaky, so the hybrid guessed that the dude was drunk.

"If you missed it, I have a drink in my hand, so go find your happiness elsewhere." Yuta replied, but when the man was insistent and relentless, the Japanese grew irritated.

Suddenly, Johnny, Taeyong's friend, quickly got rid of the intruder and took Yuta under his wing. It turned out that he, his girlfriend and their friends decided to party today and, by coincidence, they ended up in the same club as him.

"Would you like to join us? Together will be more fun!" Johnny was shouting over the music and Yuta nodded excitedly yes.

The change of the company turned out to be the best decision of the evening, as the hybrid couldn't remember the last time he talked to such funny and nice people. It was a small group of six along with him, but he didn't need more to have a great time. No one bothered him anymore, so Yuta allowed himself to drink a little more than usual, knowing that he would be safe even if he got drunk.

Around three in the morning, the club began to empty slowly and only a few people remained on the dance floor. Yuta, feeling tired, messaged Taeyong, who told him, that he was on the way. Johnny, being a good friend, escorted the slightly wobbly hybrid to the entrance and waited there with him until he was sure the boy was sitting safely in the car.

Taeyong looked concerned at the condition of his husband, but noticing Johnny, he breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that he didn't need to worry. The friends quickly said hello, and as Lee helped Yuta into the car, they waved goodbye to each other.

The hybrid was already beginning to fall asleep, not used to coming home late. Taeyong looked at him tenderly and before starting the engine, he covered his lover with a blanket.

Yuta woke up only when they were in the parking lot. The Korean kissed him tenderly on the forehead, and the other, feeling a rush of love, began to purr.

"Thank you for not stopping me from going to the clubs." The boy said softly.

"Why would I do this? You love dancing and clubbing." The Korean raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"But you don't like it." Yuta puffed up his cheeks.

"Oh, Yu-chan. You are a free person and you can do whatever you want. Even if I don't like it. I trust you, baby." Taeyong said, stealing a tender kiss from the younger's plump lips.

"I want to sleep." The younger one yawned, his face reddening.

"Then get out of the car, I'll carry you home." Taeyong began to laugh.

"Let's take a bath together tomorrow." The hybrid whispered as his husband carried him in his arms.

"As you wish, love." Taeyong laughed because his husband was extremely cute when drunk.

"I love you so much, Tae." Yuta tightened his arms around the elder's neck and his tail around his thigh.

"I love you too." Taeyong replied smiling broadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like it!


End file.
